yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Yogscast Wiki:Rights Requests
This is a page where Autoconfirmed Users can ask for a higher access level. Anons do not have the rights to do this as they will need an account first. This is also the reason why this page has been semi-protected. The Admin Team will monitor this page and check the requests. You should receive an answer in 1 to 2 days. Access Levels Available These apply from the 17th May 2013 A User's Trust Level is determined by multiplying the Months they have been on this Wiki by their total Edits 1st: Bureaucrat *Requirements: #Administrator #3750 edits #6 active months on this wiki #Trust Level: 22,500 2nd: Administrator *Requirements: #Chat Moderator #1750 edits #5 active months on this wiki #Trust Level: 8750 3rd: Chat Moderator *Requirements: #Rollbacker #1250 edits #4 active months on this wiki #Trust Level: 5000 4th: Rollbacker *Requirements: #Autoconfirmed User #950 edits #3 active months on this wiki #Trust Level: 2850 ---- Measuring User Trust Level If you are not sure about the trust level of a certain user applying for a position, here is a basic formula for measurement: Number of Edits x Months Active. Rules You must have more than 800 proper, helpful edits on articles and have to be on the wiki more than 2 months before asking for any of these. You also must have a minimal amount of vandalism and misbehaviour if you do have any. If you explain it, there must be a proper reason. Keep in mind that the requirements does not automatically give you the right to be an Admin. 'Regarding Chat Moderators and Above Ranks' Chat Moderators, Administrators and Bureaucrats who are banned from chat and/or the wiki and undo or adjust their ban will be stripped of their privileged rights and sent back to the rank of Rollbacker. Rights Requests (Add your requests here by pressing edit on the respective level) Bureaucrat Requests Administrator Requests Chat Moderator Requests Hey, I am nearly have the required number of edits to be a Chat Mod, so I wanted to put this here so I can get some support before hand. See ya! Rollbacker Requests On-Hold Completed Totallyneena Hello, Neena here. I'd like to apply for chat moderator. I know that I might not exactly qualify, but I do come on here a lot, and I am pretty well-trusted, as far as I know. Thanks for your consideration, and I'll work my best to make a great chat moderator! Totallyneena Message Contribs Profile 23:45,5/30/2013 I think that Neena would make a great chat mod! Very active, makes lots of edits and is definately trust-worthy! I also support this request! Neena is very Trustworty and respectable. I support this for that and the fact we probably for have more admins then anything else. We need to start to close that admin gate for now and fill isn these lower level jobs. So yes. I most certainly agree. Neena is very trustworthy and courteous to all she encounters, on and off the chat. She has shown her dedication to the wiki and has earned my trust. I would suggest, however, to get at least to 1,200 edits, if not the minimum amount required. You're so close to the required number after all! Semper Fi, Neena. I agree with this, as the current Chat Moderator is only Shiplord 13. But I'll just check your files before continuing. Soldier Elite Talk Blog 05:45,5/31/2013 I also agree, Neena is a fast little fairy Rank granted Category:Community Category:Site administration Category:Wiki